


Keep You Close

by feralpossum



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan/Han Jisung - Freeform, Dating, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hybrids, M/M, Rabbit Jisung, proposal, stray kids - Freeform, wolf chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralpossum/pseuds/feralpossum
Summary: Everything about their relationship really should not have worked. At least by society’s standards.But somehow, Chan and Jisung defied the odds and made it work.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Kudos: 68





	Keep You Close

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a gift for my little sister, Dino. Happy birthday Dino! I’m so happy that I get to be your older sister and get to grow up beside you. I’m so proud of you, and I hope you like your prezzie! :3

It was practically unheard of for a wolf and a rabbit hybrid to date, but somehow, Chan and Jisung defied the odds.

It was stupid that people, in this day and age, would ever even bother to police other people’s relationships and limit who they could love. But then again, people were people, and people were often bigoted and hateful of what is different by nature.

Jisung knew this fact all too well, and at this point in his life he decided that it wasn’t worth wasting the energy on focusing on their hate. Nothing they said or did would change his mind, and nothing he said would change theirs. Which was fine with him, he was happier here with Chan than the people who glared and sneered in their direction on the street.

His favorite thing to do with Chan for their date nights was when the two went out to the city at night. They'd both get home from work in the late afternoon and quickly get ready before catching the subway line to the downtown district. Jisung would get to hold Chan's hand as they shared a coffee and stared through the windows of the designer stores and got a good laugh at some of the overpriced outfits on display. When Jisung got cold, Chan would give the rabbit hybrid his jacket and Jisung would be washed in the wolf's scent the entire night. It made all the looks worth it. 

In a world of ice, Chan somehow made everything warm. His kisses were more than enough to distract Jisung from the whispers and judgmental glares when they were out. When Jisung was struggling with a song melody or getting the lyrics right, Chan would help him with kind words and helpful feedback. He even made everything warm - literally. Whenever the apartment got too cold, Jisung would snuggle up against Chan's chest and savor the wolf hybrid's warmth. The way the other's tail curled around his hip made him feel loved and protected, long through the night and into the early hours of dawn.

Jisung couldn't even imagine what life would be like without Chan, without his comforting embrace and sweet words. Chan was everything that Jisung could ever hope for, and the more that Jisung thought about it, the more he realized that he never wanted it to change. 

Which was what brought Jisung to where he was, wondering how in the world he was going to propose to Chan. He already had a ring, a silver band with leaves engraved in the metal, that his best friend Felix had helped him pick out. The hardest part was wondering how he'd even ask the question. 

Felix had told him that he’d know when the time was right, but Jisung wasn’t so convinced. Every time he thought it was the perfect time, his nerves would get the better of him and he’d instead end up tapping his foot against the floor at a speed that could rival a jackhammer. Which made Chan worry and Jisung even more nervous. 

It seemed like every time wasn't the right time, and every time Jisung tried to make a time for it his nerves got the better of him. There were often times where he just wanted to get it over with, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. Which led to him constantly carrying the ring in his pocket, the little box carrying such a heavy weight on his conscience.

Just thinking of the box made Jisung want to tug at his ears and stamp his foot on the ground in frustration. People always talked about how romantic and perfect it was to propose, they never mentioned the constant anxiety or fear of rejection that came right before. Hell, Jisung even tried to ask the internet for help on a question asking forum, and that didn’t even work. Somewhere in Jisung's mind knew that he was being ridiculous, but the rational part of him was drowned out by the constant worry of "What if he says no?"

Jisung was just lucky that somehow, Chan chose not to mention that his boyfriend was constantly on edge. He could tell that Chan knew, just from the way he'd look at Jisung when his heartbeat would speed up. But instead of asking if everything was okay, (which probably would have made Jisung feel much worse having to lie to his boyfriend) he'd just wrap his arms around the rabbit hybrid and scratch behind his ears until the other calmed down. 

This went on for quite some time, and there were quite a few moments that Jisung considered just returning the ring and forgetting that this ever happened. But he never worked up the courage to do that either. So it sat, silently taunting him all that time.

It was about a month and a half since he'd bought the ring that Chan asked him if he was up for another date in the city. It was well into fall by this point, which meant that Jisung’s favorite café would have his favorite Cinnamon Nutmeg Latte. They both left for the subway station in the late afternoon, and Jisung remembered to grab the ring box from its hiding place and slip it into his pocket. 

The two took the subway into the city center, Jisung sat snuggled into Chan’s side and savored the warmth before they had to go back out into the cold autumn air. As soon as they made it to their stop, the two got off and dashed to the coffee shop a few blocks away. The air was colder than they had expected, and by the time he got inside, Jisung was already shivering. 

Chan went up to the counter and ordered for the two of them as Jisung took a seat at one of the booths. Luckily, they came at an off-time, meaning they had the entire cafe to themselves. A minute later, Chan joined him. Jisung curled into Chan’s side as the two waited for their drinks, and Jisung could probably have fallen asleep right then and there. The scent of Chan’s cologne, mixed with the scent of coffee and baked goods, made Jisung feel at home.

After a few minutes, someone dropped off two cups of coffee before disappearing back behind the counter. Chan leaned forward and grabbed one of the cups and passed it to Jisung, then he grabbed the other cup and took a sip. 

Jisung sipped at his own cup and snuggled back into the wolf hybrid’s side. Chan’s free hand reached up to Jisung’s ears and scratched there. For a few moments, all of Jisung’s worried seemed to disappear. He forgot about the stress he felt towards work, towards life, and even towards proposing. All he focused on was Chan, and it felt nice. 

After a few minutes, Chan stopped scratching behind Jisung’s ears and reached into his pocket. He paused for a moment and looked off in the distance, seemingly focused on some pattern on the floor.

“Jisung?” Chan finally asked, snapping his gaze away from the floor. 

Jisung quickly snapped out of his bubble, “Huh?”

Chan paused for a second and took a deep breath before continuing, “So, we’ve been together for a while…”

Jisung nodded, and Chan continued, “...and we’ve been through a lot…”

“We have."

Chan paused once again, “These past few years have been amazing with you, and I’ve been happier than I’ve been. I couldn’t imagine life without you.”

With that, Chan got off of the couch and got down onto one knee. He removed his hand from the pocket, revealing a small box. Chan popped open the lid, revealing a silver band with snowflakes engraved into the metal.

“Jisung,” Chan said, “I can’t think of anyone better to spend my life with. Will you marry me?”

At that, Jisung couldn’t help but to burst into tears. He dropped to the floor and wrapped his arms around Chan. 

“Is that a yes?” Chan asked, bringing his arms to wrap around Jisung. Jisung only nodded.

It took a few minutes for Jisung to compose himself so he was no longer crying, but once he did he detangled himself from Chan’s arms. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box he’d been carrying around and passed it to Chan.

“I’ve wanted to ask you for a while now, but just never found the right time,” Jisung began to explain as Chan opened the box. 

Chan pulled the ring from its box and slipped it onto his finger, before getting the other one and slipping it on Jisung’s finger.

At that moment, Jisung knew that he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. With Chan by his side through any curve ball that life would throw at them. 


End file.
